


What Happens In Vegas

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Weirdly written.





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly written.

Pepper had settled down into life with Tony and now had a standard full check-up at the doctor's office. Tony decided to sneak along with her, so he crouched down in the back of her car until they reached the doctor's office. Pepper was taken in a few minutes later. 

"Well, since this is a full check-up, why don't you take a pregnancy test just for laughs," the nurse suggested. 

"I'm not pregnant, but I have been feeling bad, why not, I don't see any harm in it," Pepper responded. 

About 5 minutes passed and the results came back. 

"Congratulations Pepper, you're going to be a mom," the nurse beamed. 

Pepper's eyes widened, it explained why she had been feeling bad for the past 2 weeks. A rush of mixed emotions clouded Pepper's mind, then left. She couldn't wait to tell Tony when they got hom. 

That night, Pepper fixed Tony's favorite meal. About 7PM Pepper smiled brightly as she sat across the table from Tony.

"I have something to tell you," Pepper said.

"What is it," Tony asked curiously.

"Tony, I'm pregnant," Pepper responded. 

"Are you sure," Tony asked. 

"Yeah, why," Pepper responded. 

Tony got up and paced the floors.

"Tony, what's wrong," Pepper asked. 

"I'm just afraid of turning into my father," Tony responded. 

"You're not your father and I won't let you turn into him," Pepper said. 

Tony took comfort in that and with a smile, he picked pepper up by her hips and placed her on the counter. 

"So, what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas," Tony remarked, still smiling. 

"Yeah, apparently so," Pepper smiled. 

"How far along are you," Tony asked, putting a hand on his wife's abdomen. 

"About 3 months," Pepper responded shyly.

Tony's eyes widened, his eyes were a soft blue and Pepper loved him. Tony kissed pepper. 

"Tony, you're going to be a great father," Pepper said, smiling.


End file.
